The Change of a Pirate, the Rebirth of a Heart
by Ice10
Summary: T/R. This is a story about Ryoko and her feelings and basically just a general fic about the family.


I don't own AIC or Pioneer. Don't sue me please.  
This is the first chapter of this story. If I get kind reviews I'll continue it. Please review.  
If you are going to critisize my story, only give me constructive critisism, please. Thank you.   
And now, on to the story.  
  
The Change of a Pirate, the Rebirth of a Heart Chapter 1  
  
Ryoko was standing in a puddle of blood, desperately trying to grab Tenchi's hand.  
"Please, Tenchi, grab my hand and let's get out of here!" Ryoko shrieked at Tenchi.  
"No, Ryoko, it'll never work, you and me, we're doomed to failure!" Tenchi said as he  
was sucked closer to the hole.  
"Tenchi, you're wrong, it will work, just give it a chance!"  
"No, I'm sorry Ryoko, but I can't love a DEMON."  
"Please, Tenchi, I'm not a demon, I'm NOT a demon, I love you as only a human could!"  
"How could I love THAT?" He asked, as he pointed to the wounds covering her body.   
"Do you think that anyone could love YOU?" He said.  
Tenchi started to cackle wildly as his body turned into Kagato's. Words floated around her:  
Useless.  
Stupid.  
Trash.  
A piece of scum.  
Ryoko clutched her head and began to scream.  
  
********  
  
Ryoko sat up with a start.   
"I keep having that stupid dream..." She muttered as she wrapped the blanket around her body tighter.  
"Tenchi would never act that way towards me. He's a kind, loving..." Her words drifted off as she  
sighed happily at the thought of Tenchi.   
"I've got to get these memories of Kagato out of my head. He's torturing me even after his death. I'll  
just have to try and not think about those things."   
She snuggled up closer to the rafter and began to think more about Tenchi as she nodded off.  
  
*********  
  
Ryoko woke up to the sounds of Sasami shouting that the breakfast was ready. Not very hungry but refusing  
to dismiss the idea of company, she rolled off the rafter and floated to the kitchen. Seeing everyone there  
made her again think of last night's dream. She thought to herself yet again, "These people who smile at me with  
such kindness could never act that way towards me..."  
She floated to her seat and sat down, muttering a hello to the rest of the members of the family. She forced herself  
to eat Sasami's cooking even though she wasn't hungry, because she didn't want to see little Sasami sad.  
She thought of Sasami as a little sister and she didn't want to cause her unhappiness.  
So, she sat there, shoving food down her throat.  
Ayeka looked at Ryoko and said quite meanly, "Why don't you go and get some eating habits, Ryoko?"  
Everyone looked up at her but they were all used to Ryoko and Ayeka's fights so they began to eat again.  
"Well aren't we high and mighty Princess Moron?"  
"What did you call me?"  
"You heard me, you idiot!"  
"I should arrest you right now for calling me such names!"  
Ryoko snorted and went back to her food. 'This was turning out to be yet another morning with Ayeka trying to fight  
with me. Just once I'd like to get some peace and quiet at the table.'  
A voice suddenly butted into her head. "Why don't you tell everyone that you don't want to argue at breakfast anymore?"  
Ryoko said "I'm not going to turn into a wuss just for some peace and quiet, Mom."  
Ryoko and Washu had grown closer during their time together. They now really acted like daughter and mother and they  
were best friends.   
Tenchi asked, "Are you alright Ryoko?"  
Ryoko suddenly realized she had been gazing into space for some time.   
"Yes Tenchi, I'm fine. I was just thinking of something."  
Tenchi looked at her for a few seconds, shrugged, and said "Ok."  
They then began to eat again with no more arguments throughout the meal.  
  
*********  
  
After the meal, Ryoko went off with Washu to help her with one of her inventions. Tenchi went off to the fields and  
the other members of the family helped clean the house.   
Tenchi stood in the fields pulling up carrots for his family to eat. He was very tired and layed down to rest for a moment.  
During his short resting period, he began to wonder about the strange noises he heard last night.   
"Why was Ryoko making such terrible noises? Was she having a bad dream?" He wondered.  
"Ah, well, if I remember, I'll ask her about it."  
With that statement, he stood up and began to pull more carrots.  
  
Ok, good, bad, ok? Please, send me your reviews. I'm interested in what you have to say. I'll try to improve my   
writing by your HELPFUL (hopefully) advice. Thanks,  
Ice 


End file.
